This invention relates to a tool for cleaning grooved grills used for cooking meat and fish products.
Grooved plate type grills are used extensively by restaurants to impart the characteristic grid appearance of products which are cooked on open grills having spaced bars to support the products. This presents a new cleaning problem in the restaurant because grease and other substances are released by the product during cooking, to seep into and accumulate as a deposit in the grooves of the grill. This deposit combines with fresh grease, hardens and forms a dark, sometimes sticky, residue.
Cleaning of the grooves is complicated by the fact that different amounts of accumulated deposits exist from groove to groove and furthermore the amount of deposits in each groove vary along the length of the groove, producing a rough, erratic surface on the hardened deposits. The tools and techniques used for cleaning flat grills are not effective on grooved grills.
Objects of the invention are therefore to provide a tool for cleaning a grooved grill, to provide a tool having highly effective cutters for removing hardened deposits from the grooves of a grooved grill, to provide a tool having a plurality of cutters which adjust themselves individually to the spacing of the grooves in a grill and to varying thickness of deposits in the grooves, and to provide a tool of the type described in which such cutters are mounted on spring fingers to float both horizontally and vertically in accomplishing the described adjustments.